If the Louds were in Smash Bros
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: ...what if the Louds were in Smash Bros? Yeah, it's exactly what it says on the tin. Basically, what their moveset, final smashes, taunts, and victory screens would be like.
1. Queen of No (Lori)

_**Lori drives into action!**_

Entering the scene, Lori will drive Vanzilla in and then get out. She has a regular running cycle, though she's also holding her phone up to her ear while running. Her idle animation is to stand there looking utterly pissed.

Lori is a lightweight character of the Swordfighter category, except the sword is her golf club instead. If you like staying alive, it's best to just not question her status as the alpha.

**Grab attacks:**

-Regular grab

-Grab + A: Punches opponent a few times.

-Grab + Joystick: Throws them if side, jumps backwards and slams into them with a buttslam if down, or gives them an uppercut if up.

Ground attacks:

**A attacks:**

-A neutral: Hits opponent with golf club in a slashing move, almost like a blunt sword in a way.

-A + up: Same as neutral but up.

-A + side: Uses golf club to launch them in the air while hitting them, as though she were hitting a golf ball.

**B attacks:**

-B neutral: Takes a picture of opponent with phone with the flash on, blinding and thus stunning them to let you attack them easier.

-B + up: Does a boost kick to kick the opponent into the air, and can also help you get back to the arena if you fall off.

-B + side: Grabs opponent in a similar fashion to Incineroar, except she twists them into a human pretzel and then uppercuts them in the air and letting them fall.

-B + down: Spawns Fenton the Feel Better Fox, who will walk back and forth on the ground while singing. Anyone within the radius of his annoying song will take a small amount of damage for each second they're in the radius. If he comes into contact with anyone, he'll explode. This is one of the only ways he'll disappear (you could also deal damage to him if you keep enough distance but can still hit him, though the explosion will still hurt you if you're too close), and it'll harm anyone who also happens to be near the explosion. It won't hurt Lori herself at all, so don't worry about being near him.

Air attacks:

-Jump + A + up: Hits opponent with a loaf of bread. Deals extra damage to Lynn in particular thanks to Cheater By The Dozen.

-Jump + A + side: Throws bag of bean chips at opponent, which explode with a fart noise upon impact.

-Jump + A + down: Slams down onto opponent while holding her driver golf club, hitting them in the head.

-Jump + B: Drops down with a pile of boxes and wrapping paper flying everywhere.

**Final Smash:**

\- Blinds opponent with flash on phone, then runs them over with Vanzilla... several times. You're probably not getting up from that hit-and-run, and if you do a significant amount of damage will have been done anyway.

Taunts:

-Up taunt: Asks "Are you literally joking right now?"

-Side taunt: Takes a selfie with phone.

-Down taunt: Takes out phone and starts texting while looking bored.

Possible victory screens:

\- Crosses her arms and chuckling while saying "A few tweaks? You are literally unrecognizable."

-Holding a rose and smiling like in City Slickers (Note: Yes, one of the alternate character skins is in fact the city outfit).

-Holding up her phone and shouting "One-hundred-and-three likes. Take that!"


	2. The Cinnamon Roll (Leni)

_**Leni paves the way for fashion and victory!**_

Entering the scene, Leni will be doing that "raptor walk" and will walk like that whenever she continues to walk around. Her idle animation is standing there with a smile and her hands in "raptor position."

Leni is a lightweight character that more so relies on range and projectiles, but can still land some heavy blows. Be warned, though; she may be an airhead, but she isn't dumb, nor is she weak. You don't want to make her mad!

**Grab attacks:**

-Regular grab

-Grab + A: Headbutts them a few times.

-Grab + joystick: Throws them if side, says "oops!" and accidentally drops them to the ground if down, or spins them around and checks them, making them fly away if up.

Ground attacks:

**A attacks:**

-A neutral: Gives a quick jab at the opponent.

-A + up: Kicks opponent upwards.

-A + side: Throws Eleven of Hearts scarf at opponents, which acts like a whip and can both damage an opponent and knock them back.

**B attacks:**

-B neutral: Sprays bug spray at opponent which acts somewhat similar to Bowser and Charizard's fire breath, minus the burn effect.

-B neutral (charged): Same thing, just holds it for longer. The more you hold it down though, the less powerful it becomes until you run out of bug spray. It recharges after a few seconds.-B + up: Floats around with balloons attached to a lobster, holding onto the lobster. Anyone who comes into contact with the lobster while she's in the air with it will be hit.

-B + side: Gets on top of a lawnmower (ala Driving Miss Hazy) and drives it toward the opponent in the direction you're moving the joystick in. Will continue to damage opponent as long as they're touching the lawnmower, though they'll be in the clear if they jump out of the path. It can't change direction once it's been set but you can cancel it by pressing B again, or jump off of it while it's still driving. Be careful to make sure you don't go off the stage by accident.

-B + down: Spawns any of the three choices of shoes (one of her sandals, a light green winter boot, or a white high heel) which she can then throw at the opponent. They act as bombs and will explode upon contact.

Air attacks:

-Jump + A + up: Uppercut punch.

-Jump + A + side: Ziplines toward enemy, hitting them upon contact.

-Jump + A + down: Throws a fashion magazine at opponent below.

-Jump + B: Falls down on bike onto opponents below while saying "Go bike!"

**Final Smash:**

-Leni has a high heel attached to a chain that she uses to impale her opponent (has to be in her line of sight similar to a dash attack, but distance doesn't matter), criticizes their lack of fashion sense ("Eww, that blood does not match with your outfit!") and then throws them out of the area. Has a chance to KO them, but if not then they'll still have taken a lot of damage and it will be easier to make them lose a stock anyway.

Taunts:

-Up taunt: Puts on a face mask which goes away once the taunt is done.

-Side taunt: Reads a fashion magazine.

-Down taunt: Sunglasses fall down, covering her eyes and making her panic about not being able to see.

Possible victory screens:

-Runs off of her leash as Lori tries to catch her, to no avail.

-Takes a celebratory selfie with the bandit dummy from Lock n' Loud.

-Saying "What? There's more to my head than just air, you know!" after picking a lock.


	3. The Big Bad Wolf (Luna)

Luna's playing it loud!

Entering the scene, a pinkish-purple bolt of lightning will strike the ground and once it disappears, Luna will be there in its place. Luna's idle animation is to stand in a sort of fighting stance but instead looking about ready to rock.

Luna is a brawler heavyweight. Despite not moving very fast, she can throw her weight around both physically and with the power of sound. And sometimes she'll just literally hit you with a guitar to effectively combine the two. With her, the last thing you'll hear is death metal!

**Grab Attacks:**

-Regular grab

-Grab + A: Headbutts opponent in the same way she'd do a headbang.

-Grab + Joystick: Throws them if side, throws them to the ground before doing a rocker's salute if down, and will hit them over the head with a cowbell three times before throwing them a short distance if up.

Ground attacks:

**A attacks:**

-A neutral: Punches opponent.

-A + up: Whacks opponent with acoustic guitar.

-A + side: Whacks opponent with electric guitar.

**B attacks:**

-B neutral: Takes out a tuba and plays a note loud enough to cause damage to anyone near the visible hit radius that surrounds her.

-B neutral (charged): She takes a deep breath first to make the note even louder for more damage and double the size of the hit radius.

-B + up: Blows into an oboe aimed below to launch herself upwards. It won't hit your opponent, but it launches pretty high and is a great recovery.

-B + side: Strums guitar to play a note. It will go in the direction you're moving the joystick in and can be changed midair, before it hits an opponent.

-B + down: Spawns a drumset that she'll bang drumsticks on, sending notes above her that cause damage to anyone in their way. She can continue doing this but it will get less and less powerful before she starts missing and not doing it at all the more you keep pressing it. It will recharge quickly.

Air attacks:

-Jump + A + up: Takes out a microphone and sings a high note, which will hit any opponent(s) above her until it goes up offstage.

-Jump + A + side: Throws an electric keyboard at opponent, which will play a note when it hits them.

-Jump + A + down: Does a stage dive (while even shouting "STAGE DIVE!") and lands on the opponent below her.

-Jump + B: Gets up onto a giant amp and drops down with it onto any opponent below.

**Final Smash:**

\- Two giant amps will fall onto the edges of the stage. Luna and her band friends will go up on top of them (Luna and Sam on the left amp, and the other two rockers from L is for Love on the right amp), crank them to 11 (thousand) and play a show. The stage will turn dark and there'll be multicolored strobe lights around them, while the sound is loud enough to cause an earthquake and make the ground fall and break, making every opponent in the stage (very likely) fall. Anyone who does survive it will be stunned and unable to move until the stage goes back to normal and they get hit.

Taunts:

-Up taunt: Strums her electric guitar for a bit.

-Side taunt: Plays a triangle for a bit.

-Down taunt: Puts on headphones and plays an "air guitar" while singing to a song (ala The Sweet Spot).

Possible victory screens:

-While in the Halloween outfit from Tricked! she'll be singing "You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist!"

-Singing "Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud; Play it loud!" while strumming her guitar.

-Saying "I know it's only rock and roll, but I like it."


	4. One Woman Prankpocalypse (Luan)

_**Luan laughs it up!**_

Entering the scene, Luan will come in riding a unicycle while juggling an apple and bowling pins. Her idle animation is to stand there looking cheerful as ever.

Luan is a more lightweight character and is thus faster, but still weaker in melee. That's why her go-to is pranks and other forms of trickery to have a leg up over her enemies. She may look innocent, but once she springs into action, she'll make her enemies wish they were never born!

**Grab Attacks:**

-Regular grab

-Grab + A: Whacks opponent with jester stick (from A Tattler's Tale).

-Grab + Joystick: Throws them if side, slams them to the ground (with some difficulty) if down, and does an uppercut if up.

Ground attacks:

**A attacks:**

-A neutral: Gives a quick jab.

-A + up: Hits opponent with a rubber chicken, eliciting a squeaky noise.

-A + side: Throws a dirty diaper at opponent (from April Fools Rules).

**B attacks:**

-B neutral: Sprays water from flower. The water can do some damage, but is mostly used for pushing the opponent off-stage and making them lose a stock.

-B neutral (charged): Same as before, just continuously doing so until the water runs out. It recharges quickly, but cannot charge while you are jumping.

-B + up: Spawns Mr. Coconuts, which you can then throw at your opponent. He will attach to them once he comes into contact, and attack them, dealing minor damage for a few seconds while you can also hit them.

B + side: Throws a pie at the opponent. This will keep them unable to move for a moment and then halve their moving speed until they're attacked.

B + down: Spawns a whoopie cushion. You can then pick it up and throw it at your opponent to stun them.

Air Attacks:

-Jump + A + side: Suddenly has a joybuzzer in her hand, which she uses to shock her opponent.

-Jump + A + up: Takes out a jack-in-a-box that springs out a boxing glove that punches up instead.

-Jump + A + down: Throws a present below, which will explode upon impact.

-Jump + B: Ground Pound while wearing a Tippy the Cow costume, which provides some endurance while you get up (endurance buff wears off once you do get up though).

**Final Smash:**

-An entire April Fool's day worth of pranks. First she throws a pie at them, which explodes. Next they're tarred and feathered, then launched in the sky by a springboard underneath them. As they're launched in the air, she hits them over the head with a frying pan which send them flying back down. While they're falling she shoots a gun, out of which comes a paper that ways the word "Bang!" before she fires again on the other side, this time it firing for real. This ends it with an explosion that has the ability to also damage any other fighters in its wake.

Taunts:

-Up taunt: Laughs in her usual way.

-Side taunt: Says "Get it?"

-Down taunt: Puts on Groucho gag glasses, which she'll keep on for the rest of the current stock she has. Doesn't add any buffs, it just adds to her style.

Possible victory screens:

-Saying "There is nothing funny about this situation. Although, I do like dark humor!" and laughing afterwards.

-Saying "I'd make a joke about fighting, but I can't think of a good punchline!" and laughing afterwards.

-Saying "That's your punchline? You really need to work on your delivery." and laughing afterwards


	5. The Juggernaut (Lynn)

_**Lynn unleashes a storm of Lynnsanity!**_

Entering the scene, a football will be thrown onto the stage which will then be tackled by Lynn before she stands up. Her idle animation is a fighting stance with balled-up fists and a smirk.

It's obvious from the get-go that she's a Brawler. Lynn is the fastest of the heavyweight characters, giving her an advantage in both strength and speed. Her attacks are almost entirely melee, so be careful with throwing your weight around. Overall, she fits into the grappler archetype. If you know how to play Brawler characters well, Lynn is the perfect pick for bringing home the gold!

**Grab attacks:**

-Regular grab

-Grab + A: Headbutts opponent.

-Grab + Joystick: Throws them if side, suplexes them if down, and does a gorilla press drop (picking the opponent up over her head with arms fully extended and then slamming them to the ground face first) if up.

Ground attacks:

**A attacks:**

-A neutral: Delivers a bone-breaking punch that rivals Bowser's.

-A + up: An equally bone-breaking uppercut.

-A + side: Takes out a trophy and decks opponent with it.

**B attacks:**

-B neutral: Throws a watermelon at opponent (ala Funny Business). When it falls on the ground it'll break into three smaller pieces of watermelon, which become food items that restore health.

-B neutral (charged): You can hold down the B button to make your throw even more powerful so that the watermelon travels a longer distance and deals more damage when hitting the opponent. It will also break up into more pieces that are smaller. There will be six pieces of watermelon, but now each one heals half as much health as a whole piece would have.

-B + up: Dash attack while holding a basketball in one hand and the opponent in the other, before dunking the ball into a hoop and the opponent into the ground.

-B + side: Charges at opponent and headbutts them away like a bull while wearing her football helmet.

-B + down: Spawns a piece of a meatball sub that you can eat. It will restore some of your health while also make you go into a crazed rush due to the spiciness. This rush only lasts a few seconds but increases your strength and knockback for every attack and doubles the amount of damage it deals. You can't spawn another meatball sub until at least 30 seconds have gone by. And since a colored arrow will be above it, only Lynn can pick it up and use it.

Air attacks:

-Jump + A + up: Does a kick-flip.

-Jump + A + side: Performs a one-handed bulldog move by catching the opponent in a headlock and jumping forward to slam them into the ground.

-Jump + A + down: Drops down on opponent on her right side while cupping her elbow.

-Jump + B: Goes into ninja mode by disappearing and reappearing above the opponent to slam her two fists (which are close together and brought back like a hammer) into their head to send them sprawling into the ground.

**Final Smash:**

-Hers is quite detailed with move after move, like Incineroar's. For hers, she has to be facing her opponent to hit them and continue through with it. First, she'll get on all fours and brush the ground before snorting and charging at the opponent like a bull. After that, she does a series of small attacks involving her various sports (hitting a baseball that hits them, then a hockey puck, a football, a soccer ball, then finally a bowling ball that launches them into the air) which will then allow her to grab the opponent and perform a slam dunk into a basketball hoop, completely destroying it and causing an explosion that fills the whole stage.

Taunts:

-Up taunt: Flexes biceps and chest muscles.

-Side taunt: Does three consecutive pelvic thrusts.

-Down taunt: Saying "Y'know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room." with her hands on her hips.

Possible victory screens:

-Tearing her jersey off to reveal an undershirt underneath while gloating, like the ending of Lynner Takes All.

-Doing several punches up and leaving one fist in the air in the end while saying "Yes, another win for Lynn!"

-Saying "Lynn-er, Lynn-er, chicken dinner!" while doing her victory dance from Lynner Takes All


	6. Man With The Plan (Lincoln)

_**Lincoln breaks the fourth wall!**_

Entering the scene, he'll drop down from a rope that's hanging above. His idle animation is to stand there looking confident with a buck-toothed smile.

Lincoln, much like in the show, is a middle ground character, a "jack of all trades" fighter. His weight is in the middle, making him both fast and able to land good hits, though he's not so fast he'll fall off the screen easily nor can he deal devastating damage with one hit (often). He's more of a grappler like Lynn, though he does have good range as well. Playing him takes a lot of practice, but being able to play well as the man with the plan can be quite rewarding.

**Grab attacks:**

-Regular grab

-Grab + A: Punches opponent in face a few times.

-Grab + joystick: Throws them if side, picks them up and then slams them into the ground if down, or spins around and pushes them down if up.

Ground attacks:

**A attacks:**

-A neutral: Quick jab, nothing too special.

-A + up: Uppercut.

-A + side: Slashes at opponent with three cards in hand.

**B attacks:**

-B neutral: Launches a pair of red victory undies at opponent.

-B neutral (charged): The B attack can be charged up so that it will travel faster and hit with more damage and knock the opponent back more.

-B + side: Dashes at opponent with a storm of cards shooting out from his hands.

-B + up: Flies upward with a cape and a wave of cards propelling him up. Any opponent that comes into contact with the card storm will get hit and take damage.

-B + down: Takes out a walkie-talkie to summon Clyde. Once Clyde comes into contact with an opponent they'll be frozen in place as his nose bleeds on them, causing damage while they can do nothing about it. If it's Lori, this will last a few seconds longer. The time it typically lasts will be cut off if you choose to hit them in that state. After that or when that time runs out, Clyde will disappear. You can't summon another Clyde until it has had enough time to charge.

Air attacks:

-Jump + A + up: Soars upward with an uppercut that has the potential to knock an opponent down.

-Jump + A + side: Flies at opponent while riding an open comic book.

-Jump + A + down: Does a pratfall on the opponent while dressed as a clown (ala Funny Business).

-Jump + B: Drops down onto opponent while inside of an Inca statue (like the costume he wore in Legends while helping to make a video for auditioning for the show).

**Final Smash:**

-Turns into his Ace Savvy alter ego and charges at opponent. Once they've been hit, an art shift happens in a more cartoonish comic book style with him flying around and hitting the opponent, until tying them up with rope and doing a side kick, sending them flying away into a shark tank where they are further attacked. While all this happens, there are also pop-up speech bubbles with various sound effects like "POW!" and "BOOM!" It's comparable to Wario's final smash.

Taunts:

-Up taunt: Faces the camera with a smug smile and holds up three cards in his hand.

-Side taunt: Plays with a yo-yo.

-Down taunt: Suddenly dons his girl outfit from A Novel Idea and does a twirl. It doesn't stick for the rest of the round, though it's a possible aliternative skin and if he already has the outfit he will only do the twirl.

Possible victory screens:

-Playing a cello while wearing a pair of sunglasses (from House Music).

-Holding out a full hand of cards with the Ace one in the front while saying "I won, Ace Savvy style!"

-Saying "I'm pretty comfortable with who I am, obviously." while pointing at himself and grinning.


	7. Angel of Death (Lucy)

_**Lucy frightens the competition!**_

Entering the scene, Lucy will be covered in a dark shadowy mist. Once it disappears, she'll appear to be levitating a bit before dropping to the ground. Her idle animation is pretty... idle. She just stands there with her arms behind her back and an expressionless face.

Lucy is a lightweight character, so melee attacks don't work very well and like Lisa, is a slightly weaker character. However, she makes up with this with range and access to many spooky tricks. With her, it's easy to perform sneak attacks and catch your opponent off-guard, or to stun and immobilize them to make it easier to hit them. Unlike the other Loud characters, she actually floats when moving, in which case her speed remains consistent with a typical walking speed. Learning how to play her can be very rewarding, if you're willing to put the time and effort in to do so.

**Grab attacks:**

-Regular grab

-Grab + A: Knees opponent in the gut a few times.

-Grab + Joystick: Instead of throwing them herself, she'll summon a shadowy force in the form of a large ghoulish clawed hand to do so. If down, it'll slam them into the ground. If to the side, it'll throw them further than a normal throw would which makes it easier to make your opponent fall off. If up, it'll punch them up in a dash, which is also good for a possible KO if it takes them high enough.

Ground attacks:

**A attacks:**

-A neutral: Kicks opponent.

-A + up: Uses a scythe to slash at opponent above. Also has the opportunity to catch them on the side as it goes down in an arc.

-A + side: Hisses, exposing vampire teeth. This will scare the opponent enough to stun them.

**B attacks:**

-B neutral: Sics fangs on opponent to bite them. He will only fly in a straight line from where you command him, however.

-B + up: Teleport by shrouding herself in darkness and popping up somewhere else. Quite useful for popping up behind opponents and performing sneak attacks on them.

-B + side: Rides a pink Princess Pony towards the opponent, trampling them.

-B + down: Spawns a coffin and gets in before closing it, which will act as a reflector. If times right if can make projectiles and such ricochet back to the one that tried to attack you.

Air attacks:

-Jump + A + side: Throws special dust at opponent that can make them do one of three random things. For each there is a 33.3% chance of either: making them so itchy that they need to stop and scratch themselves, unable to move or attack for 5 seconds or until you attack them. Making them sticky and will stick to the first part of the stage that they touch (items not included) and will also stay there for 5 seconds or until you attack them. Or, not only render them mute but, as like in Spell It Out, will have no choice but to listen to you and simply fall to the ground and either stay there for 5 seconds or let you attack them. This move requires precision and aim but can work very well in your favor.

-Jump + A + up: Suddenly sprouts large bat wings and uses them to slash at opponents, similar to Ridley's up aerial.

-Jump + A + down: Drops a tombstone onto the opponent below, which breaks upon impact.

-Jump + B: Pours sticky homemade blood onto opponent below; however, instead of making them stay in place, it will actually hurt them and do a bit of damage for a few seconds. It does not get cancelled after hitting them, but there is also no initial damage. It also halves their movement speed.

**Final Smash:**

-Summons a huge demonic-looking Edwin with wings, horns and a tail. Demon!Edwin then grabs the opponent and drags them to the Underworld off the stage below. This usually guarantees a KO, but in rare cases it doesn't, it can still make getting back up quite difficult and gives you an opportunity to edgeguard and make them fall off anyway.

Taunts:

-Up taunt: Dons her Eight of Spades outfit, which stays that way for the rest of her current stock and can be re-equipped after/if she loses that stock. It doesn't add any buffs other than making her look more stylish for the battle.

-Side taunt: Sighs by actually saying "Sigh."

-Down taunt: Takes out her poetry book and reads it.

Possible victory screens:

-Just like in her number during Really Loud Music, she rises out of a coffin and spouts large wings. While doing so, she says "The only song worth singing is silence."

-Takes a bow while sitting near a piano.

-Kisses her Edwin bust without paying attention, then getting the bust's lips stuck to her own, ala Making The Case.


	8. The Muddy Hellhound (Lana)

_**Lana flushes out her enemies!**_

Entering the scene, Lana will run in on all fours before letting out a growl and standing up. Her idle animation is to stand there with her fingers curled, kinda looking like claws.

Part of the Brawler category, Lana is considered a heavyweight character. She is not as fast but she's a tough girl, being able to take more damage without losing a stock than some of the more lightweight characters. She does have a few range weapons, but her moves are mostly melee in nature. One thing's for certain - she's a total animal in combat!

**Grab attacks:**

-Regular grab

-Grab + A: Punches opponent in the gut a few times.

-Grab + Joystick: Throws opponent. If down, she'll slam them onto the ground in the opposite direction she's facing. If up, she'll blow them up into the air with a geyser of mud that damages them along the way, and in addition covers them in it like paint.

Ground attacks:

**A attacks:**

-A neutral: Punches opponent hard.

-A + up: Spits a loogie. If enough hit their target in a row, it makes opponent sticky. They'd then fall down and not be able to do any moves until they hit the ground and get up.

-A + side: Takes out a straw and fires spitballs. Not only does it deal damage, but it also slows your opponent's speed down. It recharges automatically.

**B attacks:**

-B neutral: Throws an open-ended wrench.

-B neutral (charged): You can also wind up your throw to make it travel further and hit with more damage and more knockback.

-B + Up: Takes out a gun that fires a plunger with a chain, like a grappling hook. If it hits an opponent it'll stick to their face, which allows you to reel them in as well as throw them if you so choose, like Isabelle's fishing pole.

-B + Down: Spawns a bucket of... well, if you watched Pipe Dreams, you know what I mean. The bathroom line can get quite long and slow at times. When it spawns, you'll automatically be holding it, but you will only be able to walk with it until you are no longer holding it. To throw it at your opponent, simply press A in their direction. Try to get as close as safely possible to them (it's recommended that you sneak behind them to do so) to avoid missing. It will act as a regular unequipped item if knocked out of your hands with an attack or if you drop it without it hitting anyone. Be careful since in this state it is possible for an opponent to pick it up and throw it at you instead. It's possible to hit more than one opponent at a time if you and they are close enough. Anyone who's hit by it will be unable to move due to being grossed out by the contents until hit; similar to Jigglypuff's song or Peach/Daisy's final smash but much grodier.

-B + side: Growls before lunging forward and biting the opponent. It does deal some initial damage, but the fun part about this is that it deals poison damage as well for a few seconds, which cannot be cancelled out even while you're pummeling them. Biting them again will only have the initial damage effect without restarting the timer. The timer can start again after having enough time to recharge. Piling up the bite attack can deal some impressive amount of damage if you know how to use it! Be warned, though; it's easy to block and you might fall off if you miss your target. It's a high-risk high-reward situation.

Air attacks:

-Jump + A + side: Side checks opponent with all her might.

-Jump + A + up: Uppercut punch.

-Jump + A + down: Takes out a sledgehammer and slams it down on the opponent.

-Jump + B: Suddenly takes out a full garbage can missing the lid and slams it down onto her opponent as though she were trying to perform a slam dunk. The can bounces off the stage soon after.

**Final Smash:**

-Whistles to call upon her various animal friends (all of the ones from Scales of Justice) to attack the opponent before returning to her side to become part of her transformation into the mud monster. In this state, she'll give a single powerful chomp on the opponent if the target is clicked on them.

Taunts:

-Up taunt: Picks her nose while looking bored.

-Side taunt: Gets on all fours, growling before letting out a high-pitched bark.

-Down taunt: Sits on all fours and scratches ear with foot like a dog.

Possible victory screens:

-Saying "And that's how you do it!" with Hopps on her head and fists on her hips like from Cooked!

-Saying "Some jobs require you to get your hands dirty!" while puffing her chest and giving a smug grin, holding an open-ended wrench.

-Doing the dance on top of a toilet like from the clip of her song in Really Loud Music during (and while singing) the line "I've been dubbed the number one, to get the number twos to go down!"


	9. Damsel of Distress (Lola)

_**Lola dazzles the crowd!**_

Entering the scene, Lola will do a catwalk onto the stage as though she were on a runway. Her idle animation is to stand there with a determined smile and her arms to her side.

Lola has a variety of fabulous attacks that can come in handy. Combining melee attacks and range attacks will make her a force to be reckoned with in any battle. She's also fast, so you best keep an eye on her if you don't want to accidentally fall without the opponent even doing anything. Slighting her is bound to result in a "makeover" that you definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of.

**Grab attacks:**

-Regular grab

-Grab + A: Slaps opponent in the face several times.

-Grab + Joystick: Throws them if side, she'll suddenly have a sadistic look on her face and throws them to the ground and then stomp on them if down, she'll kick them in the shin and render them stunned if up.

Ground Attacks:

**A attacks:**

-A neutral: Scratches opponent. Yes, they are sharp enough to be felt through the gloves.

-A + up: Kicks upwards with heels.

-A + side: Throws tiara like a boomerang at opponent. It is considered an item and would thus be left on the stage in need to being picked up (luckily only possible by Lola herself) if it doesn't come back to you. This cannot be performed if the tiara is not on her head.

**B attacks:**

-B neutral: Takes out a pink mini-bazooka called a glitterzooka and fires a small glitter bomb.

-B neutral (charged): Same as before except it will charge up a bigger blast capable of stunning the opponent while also knocking them back further. After charging it up, you can either let it go immediately or save it for later as a surprise.

-B + up: Her dash attack, where she will aim her glitterzooka downwards which will then launch her upwards. She herself will be considered a hitbox as a projectile, but the glitter blast will not affect any opponents below, The glitter will only come out as a small cloud of pink shiny dust. It's useful for avoiding death by falling. -B + side: Takes ribbon sash off of dress and uses it as a lasso to grab opponent by the neck and pull them towards her. In this case, she'll have the ability to hop somewhere else onto the stage and slam them into the ground. -B + down: Equips a kettle of boiling hot tea as an item. This can then be thrown at the opponent for burn damage.

**Air attacks:**

-Jump + A + side: Side kick.

-Jump + A + up: Takes out lucky princess wand and stabs opponent upwards.

-Jump + A + down: Takes out a handheld mirror and smashes it over the opponent's head.

-Jump + B: Drops a ton of sugar on the ground. Any opponent that comes into contact with it is trapped. When you land you can attack them until the sugar fades away after roughly 10 seconds. However, you can't see them if you go into it, so attacks would be blind and it would be best to utilize range while outside of the sugar. There is a chance that some of the sugar won't fade away and will instead turn into several samples as food items that restore health. The attack takes some time to recharge, so use it carefully.

**Final Smash:**

-Turns into the Queen of Diamonds and causes a storm of diamond shards to fall down, like Ness and Lucas's in a way. Also, the diamonds are on fire, for extra burn damage.

Taunts:

-Takes out a pocket mirror and does her makeup.

-Brushes her hair with her hand to the side.

-Poses as though she was participating in a photoshoot.

Possible victory screens:

-Admires herself in a pocket mirror with a smirk before snapping it closed and giving a smirk to the camera.

-Does an elaborate ribbon dance.

-Dances the same way she did on the table in Come Sale Away after having won the burping contest. While doing so, she says "Go Lola!"


	10. Nerdtron 9000 (Lisa)

_**Lisa calculates your demise!**_

Entering the scene, Lisa will fly down with a jetpack that immediately disappears upon landing. Her idle animation is to stand there with her arms crossed.

Lisa is part of the Gunners category in attack specialty, favoring ranged attacks instead of getting close with melee attacks. That's because for regular melee she is technically one of the weaker characters, and a neutral attack may work well for combos but does not deal much damage on its own. She has speed on her side, and can easily dodge or a brawler's attack if used correctly. Her intellect makes up for what she may lack in strength and weight, and everyone knows that ticking off a mad scientist is a horrible idea.

**Grab attacks:**

-Regular grab

-Grab + A: Several elbows to the head, minor damage.

-Grab + Joystick: Throws them if side, plants opponent to the ground before hopping on them if down, and throws an explosive chemical that blasts them up if up.

Ground attacks:

**A attacks:**

-A neutral: Simple punch that may knock the opponent back a bit or be used for a flurry of punches.

-A + up: Pretty straightforward, punches up and has the potential to make the opponent fall.

-A + side: Throws a test tube that breaks and catches fire upon impact.

**B attacks:**

-B neutral: Takes out a minigun and fires a laser, similar to Wolf's except the energy is green and smaller.

-B neutral (charged): Charges a laser blast for a bigger one that will cause more damage and knock the opponent further.

-B + up: Equips jetpack and dashes at opponent to ram into them. Direction can be controlled by moving the joystick at the same time in the direction you want to go. Can also be quite useful to avoid losing a life due to falling off, allowing you to grab onto the edge and get back up there.

-B + side: Sprouts a large metallic tentacle-like thing from back and stabs opponent; can be used for a critical hit.

-B + down: Spawns a smoke bomb that can be picked up and thrown like a normal item. It will explode upon impact and cover the enemy in a thick green gas, dealing a small amount of damage for every second that it lasts.

Air attacks:

-Jump + A + Side: Delivers a simple kick.

-Jump + A + Up: Pretty straightforward, punches up and has the potential to make the opponent fall.

-Jump + A + Down: Same as Jump + A + Up, except aimed down of course and in the form of a drop kick.

-Jump + B: Takes out a huge book and ground pounds onto the enemy. Can deal a lot of damage, or even take away one of your opponent's lives if done at the right time.

**Final Smash:**

-Summons a giant Todd (that one robot from Making The Grade) that upon clicking the red target on your opponent, will fire a huge red laser blast from his eyes. The opponent will be a dark red silhouette before being obliterated. They are trapped in this Final Smash if the target is pressed on them. It still requires good timing to pull it off.

Taunts:

-Up taunt: Wig falls off, exposing her green, pulsating brain. She nervously turns her head left then right before putting it back on.

-Side taunt: Impatiently taps foot while grumbling.

-Down taunt: Takes out a notebook and pencil and writes something down.

Possible victory screens:

-Calmly cleans lens of glasses with eyes closed before putting them on and crossing her arms.

-Standing there with a notepad and a pencil while writing, not looking up. While doing so she says "According to my calculations, you are no match for me."

-Saying "Oh, being the residence genius is both a blessing and a curse, though I believe in neither." while giving a smirk and shrugging.


	11. Total Bro, Skater Pro (Ronnie Anne)

_**Ronnie Anne shreds with style!**_

Entering the scene, Ronnie Anne will roll into her place onto her skateboard before putting it away. Her idle animation is to stand there in a basic fighting stance, ready to brawl.

Ronnie Anne is, predictably, a heavyweight brawler. She's heavier than Lynn and Lana but lighter than Luna, and she has an average speed. She can manage range attacks and can take a few hits without flinching, but deals some devastating damage when close enough to her opponent. She wasn't known as the toughest girl in school back in Royal Woods for nothing!

**Grab attacks:**

-Regular grab

-Grab + A: Uppercuts a few times.

-Grab + Joystick: Throws them if side, kicks them upward and then slams them into the ground with a drop kick if down, and gives the opponent a wedgie (or holds them by the scruff or the tail, if there isn't anything to wedgie) before kicking them upward if up.

Ground Attacks:

**A attacks:**

-A neutral: Punches opponent enough to knock them back.

-A + up: Pantses opponent, which pulls the opponent down to the ground as well and making them trip, and it deals damage like a regular attack! (If they're not wearing pants, she'll just grab them by the legs and pull them to the ground instead)

-A + side: Does a sliding side kick.

**B attacks:**

-B neutral: Throws a steak at opponent.

-B neutral (charged): You can hold down the B button for the steak to fly further, deal more damage, and have more knockback.

-B + up: Rolls on her skateboard in an arc, which you can change midair. It flies high enough to be considered a good recovery tool, but will stop and be knocked back slightly if it hits any opponent (which does deal damage to them).

-B + side: Rides on Lalo's back, who will run straight in whichever direction you used. You can use the regular jump button to have him jump but you cannot control anything else about his movement. He is immune to damage but you are not, and when he gets to an edge he will disappear.

-B + down: Dons a helmet and shoulder pads and summons a reflector.

Air attacks

-Jump + A + side: Delivers a hook punch.

-Jump + A + up: Delivers a punch to the side that acts similar to Bowser's up tilt.

-Jump + A + down: Cracks an egg on the opponent. It can either act as a projectile where she drops it on them, or, like Wolf's blaster, can hit them with it if they're right below her for extra damage. The egg acts like paint for a little bit and makes their attacks lag more than usual.

-Jump + B: Rockets downward and stuffs a sloppy joe in opponent's pants (or covers them with it if they're not wearing any) which acts like a bomb and explodes into a meaty mess that does damage.

**Final Smash:**

-Dashes forward, then it cuts to a cutscene of her getting onto a skateboard with rockets attached, that launch forward onto an extreme course with high ramps, loop de loops and rings of fire to fly through. At the end, the opponent is at the edge and gets hit square in the jaw by her on the skateboard, resulting in an explosion.

Taunts:

-Up taunt: Gives her usual belly laugh.

-Side taunt: Imitates Ana Ronalda and kicks a shopping cart.

-Down taunt: Gives a scowl and punches her right fist into her left palm three times.

Possible victory screens:

-Waves at screen and says "Smell you later, lame-o!"

-Does a couple dance moves as though she were playing at the arcade and then gives the screen a smug smile.

-Breaks the fourth wall while sitting on her bed and facing the screen and says "That was quite an adventure, and I'd be up for another!"


	12. Dr Rebound (Clyde)

_**Clyde deals it out!**_

Entering the scene, Clyde will drop down from a rope that's hanging above as well, and is idle animation is the same as Lincoln's, minus the buck teeth. It's better to just list the changes rather than restating everything that's the same, so this chapter will be shorter than the others. Even his Final Smash is pretty identical, except that he turns into One-Eyed Jack instead of Ace Savvy.

Clyde is Lincoln's Echo Fighter, so most of his moves are similar to his Loud fighter counterpart. His attack and defense is weaker, but he is faster and lighter and can quickly land multiple blows and jump around the stage at the same time. Do not underestimate him, whatever you do!

**Changed B attacks:**

-B neutral: The victory undies have been replaced with an eyepatch, which he can launch at an opponent. It deals less damage, but has more knockback. And of course, the charged-up version increases both.

-B + side: Uses his nosebleeding problem to his advantage as he can direct a stream of blood from his nose either left or right towards the opponent like some kind of Horned Toad. This will cause damage and keep them in that spot, like Holy Water and PK Fire. This lasts longer if he's fighting against Lori.

-B + up: Launches upward off of his bike after a sheet of paper lands on his face, where he himself can cause damage to opponents if he hits them. However, it can also deal some damage to him and flies pretty far, so use it carefully and wisely.

-B + down: Instead of summoning himself, he summons Lincoln, who chases after opponents, flying after them and hitting them with a wave of cards.

Taunts:

-Up taunt: Pulls on his eyepatch and lets go, making it snap on his eye and eliciting an "Ow!"

-Side taunt: Takes out a magnifying glass and looks for clues on the ground.

-Down taunt: Twirls his mustache while now dressed as One-Eyed Jack.

Possible victory screens:

-His moment as a salesman from the Girl Guru episode, surrounded by people giving him money.

-Saying "That was weird. _Your _life flashed before _my _eyes."

-Sitting on a volcano with Howard and Harold, smiling and waving.


End file.
